


Human

by MoiraShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: For 8x23, shortly after Naomi reveals to Dean the plans of Metatron, she finds Crowley imprisoned.





	Human

_Show me that you're human_  
You won't break  
Oh, love your flaws and live for your mistakes  
Beauty's on the wearing thin  
 **Human-Gabrielle Aplin**

Naomi's eyes still glowed with tears after revealing to Dean the plans of Metatron and that Sam would die if he continued the tests. She then materialized with Dean at the door of the abandoned church deposit where Sam was keeping Crowley and when the hunter led his brother out, Naomi came in, closing the door behind her and looked at Crowley with a pained expression.

The king of hell was chained over the devil's trap and she had never seen him in that state, his wrists cut by the chains, dark circles around his eyes that shone in pain and suffering, his clothes crushed.

"Crowley..."

"I deserve to be loved..." He murmured and then looked forward, seeing Naomi approaching and he had never seen an expression of pain in her, like in that moment and he clenched his fists, trying to stay lucid: "Are you here to see my ruin, my dear?"

"No Crowley, no." Naomi said with a sad smile, leaning over and placing her hands over his, making his fists relax. "I want to help you."

"Then get those cuffs off me!"

"I can't... The Winchester, I must admit, they can help you regain your humanity."

"I... I don't want it, I'm the king of Hell!" Crowley said aloud, but deep down, he struggled with all the feelings that were plaguing him because of the healing, from when he had been human, sadness, loneliness, anger, wanting to be loved and he knew that Naomi was seeing all this in his true form.

"Crowley, I heard what you were saying, that you deserve to be loved... I may be an angel, but maybe together, we can feel what it's like to be loved." She murmured, staring into his brown eyes.

She was an angel, a good soldier, and she shouldn't have felt those feelings or commit that sin again, but the time she had spent in her vessel had made her experiment with Crowley and know what passion was.

Crowley looked at her in surprise. Never, in his centuries of existence, had he expected to hear those words from Naomi, who was an efficient bureaucrat angel, even when they had been in Mesopotamia. With her, it had been the closest to loving he had come when she had given herself to him and admitted:

"I don't know if I have it in me yet and my human side might not be good."

"No problem, just show me you have a human side yet!"

And Naomi sat over his legs, holding his face in both hands, caressing him gently with her thumb where there was a cut, staring at his true form behind his vessel and then she closed her eyes, kissing him.

Crowley felt as if his body was on fire, feeling her lips on his own after so long, full of love, as if she had also found her redemption, and with difficulty by the handcuffs he raised his hands, touching her face.

Naomi felt that the kiss was different from all the others they'd shared, she could feel that behind the desire there was a touch of love as Crowley parted her lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss.

"I want you..." He murmured, breaking the kiss and lowering his lips to the side of her neck. It was frustrating to be in the handcuffs and not be able to touch her like he would like to do.

Naomi felt her body shiver, Crowley's lips lowering to her exposed neck from the suit and then she opened the buttons, throwing the piece on the floor. She knew they had to be quick, she still had work to do in Heaven.

"Crowley..." Naomi felt her heart racing as the demon's handcuffed hands went to the buttons of her white shirt and opened the first buttons, exposing her bra and he buried his face between her breasts, feeling their texture, smell.

Naomi quickly unzipped her pants, lowering it and doing the same with Crowley's and her fingers found his member, caressing it for a few seconds and the demon grunted between her breasts, feeling his body respond.

"Naomi..."

Crowley, feeling that he was going to explode, brought his hands to her waist, lifting her with difficulty because of the handcuffs, and then guided her to his member and both closed their eyes with the union, their hearts racing.

"I love you." He admitted with some difficulty, those weren't words he was accustomed to, but he knew he felt love, it was for her and he stroked her hip, watching her smile.

It was difficult to fight at that moment with his demonic side, but because of the angel, in those few minutes he had a glimpse of what it was like being human and amid the anger and the sadness of not having been loved in the past, love at that moment appeared.

I think I love you too, Crowley, I've never felt it before, but if that's the feeling, it's for you..."

Naomi took a deep breath, leaning her forehead against his, and then Crowley found her lips in a slow kiss, his fingers caressing her exposed hips, letting her guide the rhythm, and then they began to move faster, moaning their names between the kisses and Naomi murmured:

"You can go faster, I won't break..."

"It's all right..."

And Crowley began to move faster beneath her, and when he felt she was near, Crowley lowered a finger to her center and they both climaxed together.

"Crowley..."

"Naomi!"

When they recovered, Naomi knew it was time to go back to work and she saw Crowley with his eyes closed and then, with a snap of her fingers, their clothes were in place again and then, she laid a kiss on his lips, before disappear, going to confront Metatron.


End file.
